What Scares Us Most
by SlightlyNumb
Summary: "Help me, Superman." Clark had heard these words so many times; they'd lost all meaning. About love and family. Who will Superboy turn to when he's done the unforgivable and his father won't even look his way? Superboy/Robin. Surprise other pairing.
1. What Scares Us Most Ch1

His hands were shaking. His eyes were wide. His hair was a scattered mess and his eyes pleaded with desperation. He collapsed to his knees, injured, bleeding, ashamed.

"Help me, Superman."

Clark had heard these words so many times; they'd lost all meaning. It was a ritual, a dance, he knew the next step and he knew the right response. I knew his duty, yet he said nothing. Then came the burst of tears.

"Help me, dad-"

"I'm not your father!" The rage was intense. His voice was like a crack of lightening.

Round helpless eyes met stern unapologetic ones.

"You're not weak." His voice was loud and swift yet calm.

"I can't-"

"You can." Another outburst of rage came. Superboy couldn't stop the stream of tears. He couldn't bring her back. He couldn't do anything. He was now sobbing in fits. The harder he cried more he could feel the disappointment weigh in on him.

"I'm sorry." Superboy spat and found the strength to push himself up off the ground. He raced out of the building with more regret for his visit in each step.

He had no family to turn to.

Superboy rapped frantically on the door of the Wayne residence, his fists leaving dents. The door swung open, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Young Master C-" Alfred was cut short in as he leaned forward in an attempt to stabilize the boy.

He stood for a moment comforting him before pushing him away by his shoulders.  
>"Come." He said softly and led Superboy to an armchair in the expansive living room.<p>

Alfred positioned the chair to face the fireplace and gestured for him to sit.  
>"I'll be back with something for you to drink." He said hurrying toward the kitchen.<p>

"You're here to see Master Greyson, I presume." Alfred confirmed turning back to Superboy. Superboy said nothing, his eyes fixed on the fire before him.

Alfred returned with a mug of tea.

"Got anything stronger?" Superboy let out a weak smile.

"Very amusing." Superboy's smile grew a bit wider.

"Superboy?" A voice came the other end of the room. A tired Dick Grayson still in a nightshirt and pajama pants steps forward.

"What are you doing here so late?" Superboy snapped, he remembered why he was here. He shifted his eyes to the ground and fidgeted his hands slightly. He tried to form words but fails in the attempt.

Robin rushed a few steps forward. "What's wrong?"

Superboy paused; finding the right words looked physically painful.

"I killed someone."

"What happened?" Robin said, his voice tinged with shock.

"I let go." It took Superboy a moment to fight back tears. "I dropped her."

"Who-"

"I watched it from start of finish." His voice was shaky, rapid, but he was determined to tell someone. "I was walking downtown, out shopping, and across the street, I could see into this apartment. This woman, she set her groceries up onto her kitchen counter, knocking over a lit candle. Suddenly, the flames were everywhere. There was no time to call for help so I rushed in and grabbed her. She was burned and bruised and coughing up smoke. I must have been nervous because I was flying really fast. I moved my hand to holder her safely but I forgot about the burns. She shrieked and I-" He clenched a fist around the cup in his hands. "I dropped her."

"Conner" Robin now stood beside Superboy. "It was an acci-"

"The noise when she hit the pavement-" Robin froze and Superboy swallowed. "Her body twisted and her hair lying in blood." Robin was speechless. "I'm the reason."  
>"Superboy." Alfred interrupted. "Have you told anyone else this, yet?"<p>

"No." He answered softly.

"I assure you, the others will understand." Alfred reassured. He disappeared in to the other room.

"Superboy." Robin looked down, trying to get him to meet his eyes. "It's okay, you didn't mean to-"

"I know, Robin." His voice was distant, cold.

"You're still a good person." Robin urged. Superboy met him with silence. He swirled the tea in the half full mug and watched the liquid rise and fall.

Alfred returned with an armful of pillows and folded blankets. He gestured the one of the plush couches across the room.

"You're welcome to stay the night." Superboy nodded.

Well into the night or impossibly early in the morning, Superboy heard footsteps across the room.

He sat up, tossing a mess of blankets off himself.

"I couldn't sleep." Robin explained.

"Come to watch how it's done?" Superboy said, distant again.

"Superboy-"

"Please, Robin. Just go."

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

><p>Conner and his father have such a complicated relationship. It's the most interesting dynamic of Young Justice in my opinion. There will be more drama to come.<p>

I know they live over at Mount Justice, there is a reason Robin is here right now, patience dear reader. All will be revealed in time.

If I get a certain number of reviews, I'm going make a very detailed colorful fanart for this story. Leave a review. Trust me, you want that.

Thank you all, see you next chapter.


	2. What Scares Us Most Ch2

Superboy switched from watching the fireplace to watching the sunrise. He spend most of his time that morning thumbing through the bat family's collection of books.

He picked a book, flipped through the pages, turned it over.

"Superboy"

He turned around to see Alfred at the entrance to the library.

"The Justice League has called a meeting regarding the incident."

He sighed.

Alfred offered him a ride to the Hall of Justice but chose to fly instead. He should hate it, this reminder of what he'd done. He just couldn't bring himself dislike the feeling the wind rushing through his hair and around his body. It was strangely soothing.

He arrived at the Hall of Justice and made his way through the hallways to meeting room. He stopped short when he saw Robin leaning up against door.

"What are you doing here?"

"There was nothing on Tv." Robin smirked. "Come on, man, I couldn't just stay home."

Superboy smiled. Robin pushed off the door with his back leg. He entered to find The Justice League sitting at a round table. All seven members turned their heads to face him. There was a single chair empty directly across from the group's leader, Batman. He took a seat.

"We've already collected a detailed account of the events that took place yesterday." Batman said bluntly. "Now we'd like to give you a chance tell the league what exactly happened."

It didn't hurt so much the second time. The memories weren't as vivid and feelings not as sharp. When he closed his eyes he didn't see girl, he felt the wind through his hair and that's all that mattered. He told them everything.

"Please wait outside."

He pushed the door open and Robin jumped back from leaning his ear against it. He smiled nervously and put his hand on the back of his head.

"How'd it go?"

"I told them everything."

"That's all you can do." Robin studied the ground.

"Three months suspension."

"Don't you think that's a bit strict?" Green Arrow stared across the table at Superman.

"He's dangerous. He doesn't know how to control his power." Superman insisted.

"He has talent just not knowledge. We should assign him hours of training." Black Canary suggested.

"While he's on suspension."

"Give the kid a break, he made a mistake." The Flash relied.

"He cost someone their life." A flicker of rage sparked in Superman's eyes and everyone at the table was quite after that.

"He's a good person" Batman finally said. "I think everyone here knows that." He eyed Superman. "It's clear the guilt of it all is eating him up inside. I've made my decision, call him back in."

The laughter outside the door died down when Red Tornado motioned Superboy back in. He slowly disappeared behind into the room.

"For your own well-being, I'm assigning you a month's suspension."

Superman could hear a muffled "What?" from the other side of the door and he couldn't help but smile.

"You need time to mentally recover. In that month, I expect you to spend a minimum of twenty-five hours a week training."

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone." Batman addressed the group. "Meeting dismissed."

Superman started to stand up sat up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Except you." Batman met his gaze.

The rest of the group filed out leaving the two to talk alone.

"Clark, we need to talk." Barce waited until the last member trailed out. "What do you have against the kid?"

Superman was silent, angry.

"I never wanted this." He said, eyes on the ceiling.

"_This_ is a person, a boy and he needs a father." Bruce began to explain.

"That's not my responsibility." Superman snapped.

"You're a _super hero_, you're part of the _justice_ league. Someone needs your help."

Superman swallowed hard.

"If you love the kid so much, why not take care of him yourself."

Batman scowled. "I've already got my hands full with Robin."

"He's desperate for a father figure. If he can't trust us, who is he going to turn to? Cadmus?"

"I wo-" Superman fumed but his anger quickly turned to guilt. "He would never do that." Batman stood in shock.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Superman broke eye contact.

"You see him as yourself, don't you? So, when he's not strong enough-"

"He's never strong enough."

"Clark, he might have the same genetic make as you, but he's not the same. You have to stop taking his faults personally."

Superman was silent.

"Look, I could order you as the leader but I'm asking you as friend, please look after him. " There was a pause.

"Just try." Batman pleaded.

"Alright."

"That's totally not fair." Robin exasperated. "And Batman said that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Superboy replied leaning against the wall next to Robin.

"A whole month?"

"Looks like."

"How can they do this? It was an accident. Plus, everyone knows the crime rate's always higher around the holidays."

Superboy shrugged.

"Suspended means you're still allowed in Mount Justice, right?"

"Yeah" he sighed and his eyes fell to the ground.

"Is that where you're staying right now?" Robin asked gently.

"Yep. Aqualad went to visit his folks underwater. Miss Martian, same thing only in space. Artemis has family too and The Flash sped off before I could ask where he was going."

Robin chuckled a little.

"So you're alone at Mount Justice?" Robin hated the way the sentence came out of his mouth, unsure and awkward.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"You know you could come back and chill at our place, I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind." He offered smiling.

"I'll come hang with you this afternoon but I don't think I'm going to stay over again."

"Cool, whatever you want."

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"Great."

The door beside them swung out and Batman and Superman walked out.

Superman looked over to Superboy but Superboy shifted his gaze before they could meet eyes. Batman glared at Clark and he took a few swift steps forward. He rested his hand Superboy's shoulder, making Robin tense. "It'll be okay." He said looking anywhere but the boy and Superboy's eyes went wide. He looked up at Superman but he was already headed out of the room.

"Is it cool, if Superboy hangs out at the lair for a while?"

"Fine with me."

Both teens clicked rapidly on the controllers.

"Damn." Superboy tried harder to concentrate and the figure on screen. Which one jump, was it the square one? Before he could think to react, he was knocked out cold.

"That's three in row." Robin boasted.

"At least I can kick your ass in real life." Superboy smirked standing up, dropping the controller to the floor.

"You wanna bet?" Robin said as he rose up.

Superboy just smirked.

Robin swung his leg towards taller boy in hopes of headshot but Superboy ducked to avoid it. Superboy lunged forward but Robin moved to the side. They exchanged rapid kicks. Robin blocked each one of Superboy's punches with is forearm.

"You're holding back."

Robin jumped to avoid a massive swing.

"That all you got?" He taunted and the punches came harder, his feet moved swifter, and the fight got faster.

"Really?" Robin panted. "Come on."

Robin swung a kick. In a fit of frustration, Superboy hooked his foot around Robin's ankle and tripped him to the ground.

Robin laid sprawled out on the floor, stunned. He was out of breath and his now messy short hair fanned out beneath him. The two were quite for a moment, both breathing heavily and staring at one another. Robin burst out into laughter.

"I didn't know you'd be one to play dirty." He laughed. Robin pushed himself up by his elbow, half sitting. He looked up to Superboy, he was facing the other way now. A small bit of concern struck Robin.

"Superboy?"

The door opened slowly. "I'm sorry to disturb you, young masters but dinner is ready."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin beamed. He hoped to his feet and strolled off toward the kitchen. He noticed Superboy wasn't following.

"You coming?" He tossed a glance back. Superboy blinked and then followed. The dinning room was huge, a table large enough to entertain twenty. Two plates were laid out at the end. Alfred pulled out the chairs and offered them each a seat.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm good" Robin said looking up and shifted his gaze to Superboy.

"No, I'm fine." He answered.

They started eating but it was mostly awkward clanking of forks and quiet chewing.

"Doesn't Batman eat with you?"

Robin laughed.

"Nah, Justice dines alone or something. And Alfred's too traditional to eat with us, believe me I've offered. So, it's usually just me."

"Oh" Superboy acknowledged taking small bites of pasta. He slowly twirled the noodles losing himself in his thoughts.

"Superboy."

"You feeling okay?" Robin asked, slightly abrupt from across the table.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Superboy quickly answered.

"But-" Superboy started. "I'd prefer you call me Conner. The title Superboy reminds me a bit to much of someone else."

"Sure, Conner, not a problem." At the sound of his name, he let out a timid smile.

After dinner, they decided watching a movie was probably a good idea. In the living room, there hung a huge plasma screen Tv and there was a couch right in front of it. Robin grabbed a remote from inside the armrest of the chair, pressed a button, and the walls slid back to reveal an expansive collection of movies.

"What do you wanna watch?" Robin smiled.

"Whoa." Conner walked slowly, running his fingers across the movie cases.

"Does Alfred really have time to alphabetize all these?"

"He gets bored." Robin shrugged.

"They're even by genre." Conner mused as fingers across a shelf labeled "Action".

"Is this James Bond?"

"Yeah, but I think Batman's only got the old ones."

Conner smiled fondly. "That's okay, I like old movies."

He pulled out the Dvd.

"From Russia With Love" he read aloud smiling.

"I actually haven't seen it." Robin admitted.

"Really, you haven't? It's so good." Conner looked up from the movie.

"We can watch it if you want." Robin suggested.

The dim light of the tv flickered in front of the two. Conner sat engrossed in the action happening on screen. Robin was enjoying the movie but honestly got more amusement out of Conner's fascination with it.

"I need a suit like that." Conner said quietly, mostly to himself.

Robin laughed softly.

Then he began to imagine it and he positively beamed.

"Yeah, I could see that, it could work for you." Robin turned his head to meet Conner's eyes but Conner wouldn't let himself look away from the screen. He hoped it was dark enough that Robin wouldn't notice the faint redness forming in his cheeks. The more Conner thought about it, the more he realized, it was dark. It was also late and he was extremely comfortable. The first few times his eyes fluttered shut, he caught himself but he couldn't deny he was tired. The more time that past the less he cared that it was his best friend sitting next to him on the couch. All that he could really comprehend was, that person was warm and he needed a place to rest his head.

"Conner?" Robin was startled he felt him lean onto his shoulder. He was unconscious or close to it. Robin knew he should move, either himself or Conner, and he intended to do just that. But, it never happened. The movie wasn't over and Conner was heavier than he looks. He'd already let his friend fall fast asleep, it was too late to wake him. By the end of the film, he just clicked off the Tv and rested his head against Conner's. He was just too tired to move, or that's what he'd tell himself the next morning.

* * *

><p>D'aaawww. Aren't they cute?<p>

I'm back with a new chapter and I bring you sparing, that was fun to write : D

One note on Conner's characterization. Superman is a comic from the 30s-50s (and well beyond but those are it's origins). My interpretation of Superboy is that he would be very interested in older culture but he wouldn't completely understand why. He's shy about this but it is something he sincerely does have a fondness for.

Keep up the reviews. Remember, if I get enough, they'll be a wonderful fanart waiting for all of you~

Lemme know what you think of the the relationship, Superman's characterization, Superboy's shyness, or whatever you can think of. This is my first Young Justice fic (I say first because there seriously is another idea that won't leave me alone and probably another fic coming when I get the chance.)

Thank you all so much! See you next week.


	3. What Scares Us Most Ch3

The next morning Connor woke up in a haze. He was cocooned in warmth, incredibly comfortable, and well rest. He began moved but froze when the figure next to him shifted. The sudden realization hit him. He remembered why he'd been so comfortable and how he fell asleep last night. Robin's head was now resting gently on Conner's shoulder and his arm was unconsciously draped across Conner's middle. He carefully untangled himself from the blankets and slide out from under the embrace. Robin gently collapsed back to sleep, lying in the spot where he'd been. Connor sighed in the silence. Robin slept anything but gracefully. His legs were at different angles and his arm draped off the side of the couch. But, his eyes told a different story. Robin had incredibly fair skin that made his dark eyelashes even more delicate. Connor knelt down softly and pulled the blanket up over Robin's shoulders. He stood up slowly, looking for just another moment before he turned to head out.

"Alfr-" Conner said louder then he expected. Robin stirred in his sleep.

He swiftly walked to the other end of the room.

"Alfred?" Conner said.

Alfred smiled.

"I know, you've taken a liking to the couch but we do have spare rooms available." Conner smiled.

"That's okay, I'm leaving today, anyway."

Alfred acknowledged.

"Were you the one who" Conner couldn't find a way to phrase what he wanted to know.

"You see, the young master is sensitive to the cold." Conner remembered Robin's arm across him and tried his best not to redden. "I felt it was my duty to provide you with some sort of covering." He smiled.

"Thanks." Conner replied.

"Would you like me to fix you some breakfast?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm going to be heading out."

Alfred gave him a confused look.

"Without saying goodbye?"

"You can tell him that I left, can't you?" He smiled a bit nervous. With the way they woke up, he wasn't sure he could deal with Robin at the moment. He wasn't sure he could deal with himself. He needed a bit of time to alone.

"I certainly could but-" Alfred paused. "Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

Conner felt a stitch of guilt.

"I guess." He sighed.

"Please, at least stay long enough for a bit of breakfast and to say goodbye."

Conner ate a light breakfast and spent most of his time that morning exploring house, the library, and the batcave.

"You like it, huh?" Connor turned around from inspecting one of the control panels in the batcave. Conner nodded nervously.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Robin?"

"Oh, he's still asleep." He said trying he's best not to sound nonchalant.

Batman blinked.

"He is? I've never seen him sleep this late, if he sleeps at all. " He muttered. "Do you think some should head up to his room and wake him?"

Connor blinked. Batman really never left the batcave, did he? At least, he hadn't gotten a glimpse of the scene he and Robin made last night. There was nothing to it; it was what it looked like, two friends asleep. People like to overreact. He could only hope Robin didn't remember.

"The morning's almost over, why don't you go wake that lazy bum?" Batman laughed.

When he got to the couch, a blanket was folded neatly on top of a pillow and the cushions were in perfect order. He went in search of Robin. He went to the next likely place, his room. Connor headed up the stairs, the ones he always saw Robin emerging from. He was met with several hallways and dozens of doors. He lightly creaked open the unlocked ones. With each new attempt he came to expect just another office or study room. Until, he gently creaked open a door and was met with the sight of Robin, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and just his pale skin. He had a shirt in his arms. Robin looked over toward the doorway. He smiled.

"Come in." He said slipping his arms into the sleeves of his T-shirt and then lifting his arms up to let gravity dress him. With his arms outstretched, the fabric ended an inch shy of covering him.

"Superboy?" Robin drew Superboy's attention back up to his eyes.

"It's Conner." He replied eying the ground.

"Oh, right." Robin said. "Did Batman send you up here?" He smiled.

"I just came to say goodbye. I'm taking off." Robin's eyes widened.

"To Mount Justice, alone?" He asked taking a step or two forward.

"Yeah." Connor remained on the other side of the doorway. "I've got things to do there and" He smiled. "I've being living and sleeping in the same clothes for two days now. That's kinda the limit on that stuff."

"Right." Robin said. "And you couldn't really borrow from any of us, not really the same size." There was a perfectly good reason Robin eyed Connor's chest while thinking of this, but it didn't stop Conner's from fidgeting.

"We could have Alfred wash your clothes?" Robin suggested looking up to meet Connor's gaze.

"And what do you like me to wear, in the meantime?" Connor pointed out, motion with hands.

Robin flashed bright crimson. He broke Connor's gaze.

"Well, I-" He stammered.

Connor couldn't help it. He busted out laughing. He couldn't stop laughing. He'd never seen Robin that color

"I was kidding, dude." He smiled sweetly over at the flustered mess in the middle of the room. "But seriously, I gotta get back."

"Yeah, that's cool." Robin said, working hard to regain composure.

Connor let his hand off the door and started to walk down the hall. The door had almost closed entirely before he heard.

"Do you have to leave right now?" Robin whispered.

Click. The door shut.

Super hearing was a blessing and a curse. He knew the question wasn't meant for him but he couldn't deny he'd heard it. Superboy clenched his fists and headed down the hallway.

It took him longer than expected to find his way back. His mind was wandering as much as he was. He eventually made his way down the stairs. He wandered past the couch and noticed the blanket from yesterday was gone. He stared for a moment.

"Couldn't find him?"

"Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled.

"No, I found him. I just told him I'm headed out."

"Oh, you are?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I don't have any clothes here." he shrugged.

"That's too bad" Bruce said putting a hand behind his head. "I thought that might be a problem, so I had someone go get your things."

Light footsteps came from the room across them. Superman emerged holding a suitcase. Superboy stared stunned into Superman's eyes. Nearly all his shock didn't come from the fact that he was here but the fact that he was staring into eyes neither full of rage nor disappointment. They were neutral. Superman walked passed Superboy.

"You don't have to stay but I brought you the option." He said, stating every word as a fact. "It's your choice but I feel like you would be happier not being alone." He set down the suitcase and walked over to Batman.

"It's nearly Christmas." Batman smiled. "You're welcome to stay, if you'd like."

"Thank you very much." He began uneasy looking at Batman.

"It wasn't me." Batman shifted his gaze to the man beside him.

"Thank you." Superboy stared into Superman's eyes.

Superman sighed. "It's not a problem." Superboy stood silently in the middle of the living room, unsure what to do next.

"Shall show you to your living quarters?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, sure." Superboy let out a sigh of relief. He jumped at the chance to escape what felt like scrutiny from the authority figures in across from him.

Alfred led him up the stairs.

"I assume, you want a room adjacent to Master Robin's?" There was no reason for him to not want to be close to his friend. There was no reason for him to want to be close to that boy. Anything he said would confuse himself. Connor said nothing.

"Ah, here we are." Alfred slid a key into the lock and opened up the spare room. He handed Connor his key.

"Make your self at home." He smiled and left. Connor took a few steps in. The room was spacious like Robin's. It had a wardrobe and desk across from each other and a bed next to the door. Superboy slid the suitcase under his bed; he wasn't going to bother unpacking. He dropped down onto the bed. He had a nagging feeling. That, if he couldn't escape now, if he didn't leave, things would never be the same.

"You decided to stay, huh?" Robin leaned against the door-frame. Connor sat up.

"I guess I did." He smiled back.

He stood up, let his eyes drop to the floor, and sighed. "Do you know where the shower is? I kinda-"

But he was cut off by Robin's sudden smirk and attack. The boy launched a fist toward him and Conner that he instinctively block with hand.

"Wha-" Conner started to question but then noticed Robin's feet, they were spread out, ready to pounce. The idea of sparing was sudden but in this moment, Conner wanted nothing more. A grin spread across his lips and the match began. With each kick and block and jump, he could feel all the pent up emotion melting away. Robin seemed more at ease too. The match even seemed to be in Superboy's favor. Robin was determined but his responses were slowing. In a moment of cockiness Connor shouted.

"Is that all you got?"

Robin smirked and hooked his foot around Superboy's ankle, bringing him to the ground. Superboy laid stunned before bursting out laughing.

"I couldn't resist." Robin knelt down beside him offering a hand. The two clasped hands and stood up. Both out of breath and grinning like maniacs.

"Why-" Superboy couldn't resist.

"Surprise attacks. That's how Batman taught me. The shower's down the hall, it wouldn't have be right to do it after you're all clean." He smiled.

"Thanks."

Conner showered. He let the water wash over him, humming lightly to himself. He was actually a pretty good singer. With the two days he'd been alone, he would sing loudly to himself.

"When the marimba rhythm starts to play. Dance with me, make me sway." He mumbled to the shower-head. He had borrowed the family's soap, shampoo, towel and shower for that matter. He stepped out and dried himself, dawning new clothes. Robin showed him where to put the dirty ones. Then, they were both headed to the kitchen, to enjoy a meal together. This time, Batman was at the table and so was Superman.

"What are you-" Superboy blinked at the man sitting across the room at the over-sized table.

"It's okay." Batman reassured.

The boys sat next to each other in front of the two plates of food laid out for them. Superboy's hands shook slightly as he reached for his fork. He waited until the rest of the group had started eating to begin.

"How was your day?" Superman asked in a monotone.

Superboy took a moment to realize the question was directed at him.

"Fine." He swallowed.

Forks clanked and soft chewing was heard. Superboy put a napkin on his lap.

"What did you do?" Superman prompted, his voice a bit strained, forced.

"I explored a bit-" Superboy searched for words. "I-" He put his hand on his lap and used the other one to reach for a glass of milk. He sipped it, to buy himself time.

"It's okay." Robin whispered. Under the table, Superboy felt a hand on his. He spit back the sip of milk and stood up knocking into the table. Dishes clanked against each other and the milk rocked back in forth in the glasses. Superboy had to scramble to get his napkin before it fell on the floor. He whipped it against his mouth and threw it onto the table.

"Please, excuse me." He dashed out of the room.

"Wait-" Robin dashed after him.

Conner was panting and breathless outside of the door to the kitchen. The door swung open.

"I'm sorry." Robin pleaded. "You were just nervous and-"

"You thought that would make it better?" Conner snapped.

Robin looked stunned into Conner's gaze. Conner tore his eyes away from Robin and slid down the wall. He folded his hands over his knees and bowed his head.

"Just go."

He was alone again. He sat breathing deeply, collecting his thoughts. It was twenty minutes before the door swung open. Both Batman and Robin passed without glancing down. Then, Superboy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Superman.

"Superboy." Superman's voice was gentle and soft, nothing like Superboy had heard before.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Superboy moved his hands away and slid his knees down. Superman knelt down and leaned against to the wall, sitting next to him.

"I don't hate you." He said to the air. "I was startled by you, unnerved by you, and even a bit afraid of you." He stopped to meet Superboy's gaze "but I never hated you." He continued, staring up.

"I'm pretty set in my ways and I don't take well to change. I'd rather avoid it. A child, a teenager, one like me no less, that's really hard to adjust to. I like things the way they are. Things work this way." His voice was strong and steady. "I didn't want things to be different but they're going to and maybe it'll be for the better. You need a father, you need me and I want to be there." Superboy could barely believe what he was hearing. He looked up at Superman. Superman stared off into space. Superboy joined him, staring across the room. He'd never have once imagined he could feel empathy for this man, but he did. He understood what it was like to be afraid of the unknown, to reject it.

"Can we start over?" Superboy asked softly, his eyes fixed on the ground.

He felt an arm slide over his shoulder and Superman wrapped him up into a full embrace.

"Yes. We can." Superboy couldn't stop the few tears that streamed down his face as his father hugged him for the first time. Superboy flung his arms around him and completed the embrace.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The upload's a tad late, but I hope it's worth the wait~<p>

This chapter's full of feelings. In the next one, I hope to wrap up the story. (Sorry, for the sorta abrupt ending on this chapter). I got it mostly planned out just gotta smooth a few things out. Thanks to all my followers. Leave some feedback. I'm always open to critic and, in this story, I'm looking for some ideas as to where it should go next (just message me ^^). The ending and the drawing are on their way, probably not next Friday, I have a midterm but coming up. Thank you all once again.


End file.
